


Молчание - золото

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO, V6
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu





	Молчание - золото

Таичи устало потянулся и сладко зевнул. Его мышцы давно затекли от долгого пребывания в одном положении и теперь неприятно болели. Захрустевшие суставы также напомнили о том, что Таичи давно живёт в «over 30's world».  
\- Пожалуй, пора заканчивать, - вздохнул ведущий The Shounen Club Premium и улыбнулся своему сегодняшнему гостю сегмента Johnnys Talk.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Инохара, разминая шею. - Кажется, мы немного заболтались.  
Таиноччи одновременно посмотрели на часы, те показывали ровно девять часов.  
\- А всего-то три часа прошло, - удивлённо пробормотал Инохара.  
\- Всего три часа, а я уже так проголодался, - Таичи бросил голодный взгляд на пустые тарелки на столе. - Ну вот, печеньки закончились...  
Инохара тем временем отвлёкся от собеседника, чтобы поблагодарить стафф-сан за проделанную работу, но студия оказалась неожиданно пустой.  
\- Таичи-кун, - позвал Иноччи скорбящего по печенькам друга. - А куда все ушли?  
\- Ммм? - Таичи нехотя отвлёкся от своего траура и тоже оглядел помещение.  
Ни души. Камеры выключены, техника не мигает множеством разноцветных огоньков, остался только свет, падавший на декорации и ведущего с гостем, да лёгкий ветер от кондиционеров, который гонял туда-сюда листы со сценарием сегодняшнего выпуска передачи.  
\- Таичи-кун, - снова неуверенно позвал Иноччи. Слышать неуверенность в его голосе было чем-то сродни чуду. Или дурному предзнаменованию. - Мы правда разговаривали всего три часа?  
Таичи пожал плечами. Как он мог знать, если стафф их бросил, не сказав ни слова, а телефон с календарём находился в гримёрке?

Добравшись до гримёрных, Таиноччи узнали, что их разговор, начавшийся в понедельник в шесть часов вечера, закончился в девять часов вечера. Во вторник.  
Когда истина открылась, оба тут же помчались по делам, Инохара на ходу строчил извинительные мейлы жене, Таичи — Лидеру (это несколько беспокоило Кокубуна) и оба — менеджерам. За этим безусловно увлекательнейшим занятием они и не заметили, что на входе в студию огромными красными буквами теперь была каллиграфически выведена одна короткая, но ёмкая поговорка: «Молчание — золото». 

PS Говорят, что после этого случая в студии The Shounen Club Premium поселился призрак, нашёптывающий прохожим отрывки из разговора Таичи и Инохары. И ещё никто не ушёл от него без седин.


End file.
